Why
by blackash
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts on the bridge. Make of it what you will, but no flames please. And now Naruto's thoughts too!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Why

Even as I made the move to jump in front of him and take the killing blow in his stead, I had to wonder why. Or, perhaps, how?

How did a worthless dead last like _him_, worm his way into my frozen heart? Why did I let him? How did that baka somehow put himself at the top of my priority list, above my goal of avenging the massacre of my family, above my will to live? Then there was the most important question of all…

Why didn't I care?

Falling…I had taken one to many needles, and I was falling…

But, he caught me…He was crying…He asked me why...

I told him that I didn't know why, that my body had moved on its own… and as my vision began to darken, I looked up into his tear filled eyes and realized something. I realized that my body hadn't been the only thing to move on its own, my heart had as well. My last though before I fell into the open embrace of unconsciousness was that even if I didn't know how, I knew why.

End

R&R Please!


	2. Why, Bastard, Why?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

AN- Okay, this is for **Dragonist**. I'm not sure if I got Naruto's personality right, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism and/or ideas about what I should write next because I have no clue.

Oh! And thank you to **Dragonist** and **animepuppy101** for your beautiful reviews.

Why, Bastard, Why?

He jumped in front of me, why in the great Hokage's name did he jump in front of me? Why did he save me?

Why? Damnit, why!

I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask him to the play the hero, to save me…

Damn that bastard! Damn him to hell!

Why?

How could he?

I'm holding him in my arms now and looking down at him and it's all wrong. It's not supposed to be this way. I should be the one lying there stuck through like some sort of grotesque pin cushion. I should be the one, not him. It's not like it would be that much of a loss, if I were to…to go. It's him that they'll miss. He's the one that they'll be lost without, then why…why did he do it? Why…

You bastard, tell me why!

He said…He said that he didn't know why…that his body had moved on his own…that's bullshit! Since when did _he_ ever do anything without planning it out first?

Damnit! How could he? How could…

Now he's talking again, like he won't get the chance again like he's on his deathbed. But that's stupid because he's not going anywhere. He's Kohona's number one rookie ninja! He wouldn't loose to some freak with over sized sewing needles…right?

He's talking about his dream…his goal…the goal he threw away to save me…to save the demon, not that he knows, but… I open my mouth to ask him why again, even as I feel tears begin to prick my eyes. Even though I doubt that I could have said anything if I tried…damnit, it feels like I swallowed a rock. But before I could try, he stops me…He tells me not to give up, to never let my dream die…

He believes in me? But…How…Why?

His eyes are closing, no damnit no! Stay awake, you bastard, stay here! No, no don't do that, don't do that…His eyes are closed but that's okay, he's just sleeping, that's right he's just…

His breathing is slowing, is that normal? I can't…I don't think he's breathing…doesn't that…doesn't that mean…and suddenly I'm drowning. And all I can feel is grief and pain and guilt and there's nothing else because he's…he's gone…No…

Somewhere inside of me something shatters…I can hear it, it's so far away…but that doesn't matter, nothing matters because he's gone…

No, No No, No…

Suddenly something erupts from deep down in my being, it's spreading like wild fire consuming my soul and my grief, and I don't care…

And the fire is a part of me. My grief and rage burning and churning like some monstrous inferno, but I don't care because he's gone …

NO!

It wasn't his time! He wasn't supposed to leave! He wasn't supposed to die! He still had a dream…a dream that…that that bastard took from him. Stole from him!

He's talking…that bastard is talking…How dare he talk about him…he's gone…

He's gone and it's all his fault! I'll never forgive him!

I'm going to destroy him

**End**

R&R Please!


End file.
